I'm Sorry
by Mayday Parker
Summary: Where are you, Robin? Why did you betray us? This is a dramatic Apprentice rewrite. Pairings RobxStar Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Apprentice eppys. I just love 'em. On haitus.
1. Default Chapter

I'm Sorry

An "Apprentice" rewrite

Chapter 1 Where are you?

**It was midnight in Jump City. It had just begun to rain so the streets were empty; except for a single figure. This single young figure had been out for hours looking for her leader, her support, her Earth translator, but most importantly her friend. The lone figure was the Tamaranian beauty, Starfire. It had been five hours since she had seen Robin last. Five slow and anxious hours searching, calling, hoping, and praying he was safe. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had given up two hours ago and had gone back to the tower, but she had refused to quit, refused to give up. So here she was; soaking wet, cold, shaking, her communicator pulled to her chest, and a starbolt held above her head to light the way. She had already flown over the entire city twice looking for him, but she had found nothing.**

"**Robin? Robin, please respond. Robin where are you?" She almost cried into her communicator. Since she had been doing this for five hours her voice was very weak; her body hurt all over, and she was exhausted, but she didn't care. She just needed to know he was alright.**

"**Robin, please." She begged again, but still no response. The remaining three Titans listened while the alien girl called. Every time she tried they felt their own hearts brake at the pain in her voice. Starfire was such a happy-go-lucky person it was almost like a nightmare hearing her beg and call for him like that. **

**But what they didn't know was there was someone also else listening to her. In an underground warehouse a solitary figure stood, listening to the heartbroken girl. The figure was a teenage boy with jet-black hair and a black mask that covered his eyes. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit with steel-toes boots and steel arm, leg, and neckguard. The figure was none other than the one person the young heroine would have given anything to see. **

"**Robin, where are you?" The call came again from his communicator which sat on a table. The dark headed teen had to fight the growing urge inside him not to answer. He had always done his best to keep her safe, to keep her from getting hurt. He would have done anything to run to her and comfort her like he always did, but he couldn't. In fact, she was the reason he was there. (A/N "The Reason" by Hoobastank plays in background) She was his reason to fight and never give up. She had always been his reason. She was more than a friend to him. He had known this for some time. He had always loved how she cocked her head to one side when she didn't understand something, how her eyes sparkled when she was excited, how she walked, how she talked, how her beautiful hair flowed enhancing her perfectly toned body, just everything and anything about her. He was in love with her. No matter how he had tried to hide it, it was times like these that he was always hit him in the face with his feelings. **

"**Come, Robin." Came the cold voice that sent hateful shivers down Robin's spine. The brave boy turned slowly to see Slade standing there starring at him. Robin's hands formed into fists as he slowly followed behind the evil man, but not before hearing again the small cry that made his heart hurt.**

"**Robin, please..."**


	2. Emotions Will Only make things Worse

_Chapter 2 Emotions will only make things worse_

** The Tamaranian girl had been out in the cold for about another hour before her communicator suddenly rang. She gasped with joy in hopes that it would be the boy wonder, but her prayer was denied when she realized it was Cyborg.**

"**Greetings, Cyborg. Any news?" She asked hopefully.**

"**No, Star. But you need to come home. It's raining and you need to get some sleep. We'll all go look for Robin tomorrow. I promise." Cyborg said in a brotherly tone.**

"**But..." Starfire began but Raven cut her off.**

"**Starfire, you can't do anything else tonight. Besides you're soaking wet. You're going to get a cold." Raven insisted.**

"**Yeah, and I don't think that the Tower could last long with you sneezing." Beast Boy chimed in to lighten the mood. Starfire let up a long, sad sigh as Raven and Cyborg sent Beast Boy an irritated look.**

"**You are right. I will be home shortly." The kind alien agreed as the other three smiled and nodded their heads. **

**The normally perky girl arrived at the T shaped tower short time later. It was so strange to her to see the Tower so silent, so lifeless, so....sad. It was almost like the Tower was weeping with her. **

**By the time she reached the Tower it was 1:30 a.m. She slowly entered the living room to find three Titans working as hard as their mortal bodies would allow. At the appearance of his friend, Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something but Raven put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. In truth, Starfire looked horrible; her hair was strung around her emotionless form, and her legs where shaking to show her exhaustion. But the worst thing about her was her face. Starfire was usually so happy her face seemed to glow, but that "glow" had been completely drained of its energy, of its source. Starfire looked in between the glum expressions of her three friends and forced on a smile. **

"**Everything will be well. He will be back." She said confidently as she slowly walked to her room. The other three just looked at each other for a few moments but didn't say anything. **

"**I'm not sure if I'm sorry for her emotional pain or for her ignorance." Raven said mostly to herself in her emotionless tone as the two boys sighed. **

**None of the Titans slept well that night; they were too engrossed in their thoughts. Beast Boy lay on the top bunk of his double-bunk bed nervously tossing back and forth. He was deep in serious thought, a new road for him. One question kept buzzing around in his head like it was threatening to explode his brain. **

"**Why was the chronotron detonator a dud?" He said, finally asking the question aloud. **

**In the metal teen's room a similar restlessness was occurring. He was lying on his "steel bed" tying to recharge, which was going along smoothly, and sleep, which seemed impossible, because the word "why?" was crossing across his brain for the thousandth time. **

"**Why did he just disappear? Why didn't he respond to our calls? Why?" Cyborg thought to himself. "Why?" **

**Sitting quietly on her bed the Azarathian could sense and fill the emotions of her fellow teammates mixing with her own; sorrow, pain, uneasiness, worry, even...doubt. Doubt that the boy wonder was still alive. **

"**I must stay calm. Emotions will only make things worse." Raven quietly scolded herself. Needing to calm her mind the gothic girl chanted her magic words as she slowly began to levitate.**

"**Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos." But this only made things worse. With her mind completely open the emotions of her friends just became clearer; Beast Boy's uneasiness, Cyborg's restless questioning, and Starfire's sadness. Raven knew that this was going to be hardest on the delicate alien. She and Robin were the closest of all, best friends. But the telepath also knew that there was more than mere friendship bounding them. **

**Nestled safely in her lilac room, the Tamaranian was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. She wasn't crying at the moment but the streaks on her face and the dampness of her pillow proved she had been. One thought kept playing over and over in her mind. **

"**It is my fault. I should have stayed with him. I should never have left him." The newcomer to Earth cried to herself. She looked down see her Titan communicator still clutched in her hand. Slowly sitting up her gaze began to drift to a small wooden dresser in one corner of her room. It was the only thing in the room that was cluttered; for you see, it was filled with framed pictures of her friends. She unknowingly smiled as her eyes settled on the one that was in the center. It was her favorite. It was of her and Robin sitting on the roof at sunrise. It had been taken the morning her sister was taken away by the Centarian police. She and Robin had been talking when Beast Boy came out of nowhere and snapped a picture. Even though the green boy had never really explained why he took the picture in the first place, Starfire was happy to have it. **

**Seeing the picture made her remember what had happened that night. The horrible thought of never seeing the teen hero again nearly made her sick. She sighed sadly as she lay back down to try to sleep. **

"**I am going to find him. I will never give up." She said into the darkness as she closed her eyes with the sunrise picture still edged into her mind. **


	3. Chapter 3 He's Gone

_Chapter 3 He's gone_

**True to his word, Cyborg led the search party for Robin the following day. It was an exhausting four hour search but it yielded no answers to the locations of the gung-ho Titan leader. Starfire had wanted to stay out and search and she would have to if Cyborg and Raven hadn't literally dragged her home. The days dragged on but, still no sigh of Robin. Raven and the remaining boys gave up searching after week but Starfire would have been out there everyday if they others hadn't given her a three hour lecture on how pointless it was. **

**So this is where we come on. It has been two weeks since he disappeared. It was a quiet 8:00 am, but everything had been quiet since the Titans had lost their leader, lost their friend. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with his videogame controller in his hands trying to concentrate on "Lightspeed 3" (A/N Yeah, I made that up). But ever since Robin had gone missing everything seemed to have lost its purpose, lost its pleasure. Raven and Cyborg were sitting at the kitchen table watching the young changeling stare blankly at the TV. **

"**So, what do you think happened to him?" Cyborg asked sadly; turning his gaze to the emotionless girl sitting across from him. **

"**I don't know." Raven said in her monotone voice, not even removing her eyes from her glass of herbal tea. **

"**Do you think he's ok?" Cyborg asked.**

"**I don't know." Raven replied in the same blank tone.**

"**Then what do you know?!" The metallic teen almost shouted in frustration. **

"**What do I know? I know he's gone." The dark and quiet girl replied, finally looking up at the once star athlete. **

"**You mean dead?!" The brotherly Titan yelped, choking on the words like they were poison. **

"**No." The Azarathian said without showing any sort of emotion. **

"**What I mean is exactly what I said. He's gone. We are all just going to have to face reality in that; even _if_ he is alive I doubt he is ever coming back." She continued as she turned her attention back to her tea hoping Cyborg hadn't seen the hurt written in her eyes. Cyborg let out a small sigh. Raven was sad he could tell, but he said nothing. Beast Boy, who had been snapped out of his 'I can't believe that really happened,'-trance by the yelling; opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he suddenly heard the door open. Even the door opened slower than usual, almost like it missed the boy wonder walking through him, but no one noticed. **

"**Good morning, friends!" The Tamaranian beauty chimed as she walked through the door. **

"**Hey, Star." Cyborg replied trying to smile, to give Starfire some silent support. Cyborg knew that the only reason the Tower hadn't already crumbled to the ground was Starfire. She was the only one who kept her communicator near her every second. The loving alien was the only person who never let her determination waiver; the one true glowing light, the only beam of hope left. He couldn't let that "light" die. **

"**Shall I make breakfast for everyone? I promise to cook only Earth food." The alien teen continued as she walked over to Cyborg and Raven. **

"**No, Star. You've done enough. I'll make it today." Cyborg said kindly. **

"**Only if it's tofu." Beast Boy jumped in.**

"**Not today, Beast Boy." Cyborg groaned, as Raven sent him an almost evil look. **

"**Oh, come on, Cy! It's not like I'm..." Beast Boy began to protest but Starfire heard no more. Her attention was fixed on something else. It was an empty spot on the circular couch. Now, there was nothing different, noticeable, or special about the spot that had caught the Tamaranian's attention, but she continued to stare as if she was looking for something. **

"**I know I will not find what I seek." Starfire thought sadly, for what she sought was the young 'boy of wonder', as she called him; the spot she had become mesmerized with was _his_ spot. The same spot that had always held his being, the same spot that was one of the only pieces of proof that he hadn't been just a dream.**

**Starfire could feel the tears filling up behind her eyes but she refused to let them come out. The young girl felt her entire body begin to shiver like she was cold, so she pulled her arms tight around herself in a fruitless attempt to stay calm. **

"**Starfire." A calm and quiet voice broke through her thoughts. The alien heroine turned to find the gothic girl staring at her with a look like she had never seen before. The look on the telepath's face was filled with, concern, pity, and fear all mixed into one sad and lifeless expression. **

"**Are you ok?" asked the Azarathian girl, even though she knew it was a pointless and stupid question. **

"**I am..." The alien princess began but was interrupted by the Titans alarm. The four protectors of Jump City immediately ran to the giant computer/tv in the middle on the room. **

"**It is...him?" Starfire asked slowly. **

"**No, it's...Slade." Cyborg replied calmly. **

"**Titans, Go!" He yelled as they ran for the door, oblivious of the danger and heartache that awaited them. **


	4. Chapter 4 That's Not Slade That's

Man, I am SOO sorry it took so long to update! My brain's been in this "don't wanna write" mood. I hate that! And I've been busy (curse you school work! curse you!) But anyway here's more of the story.

Oh, before I forget. I mention something about BB's age in here, I just wanna tell you what ages the Titans are in my story.  
Cy-18  
Rob-17  
Star-17  
Rae-17  
BB-16

On with the story!

**Chapter 4 That's not Slade that's…**

Jump city. It is a safe and quiet city, courtesy of the Teen Titans. It was said that the young fighters could pull through any challenge, were strong enough to cope with any situation, and could take down any villain. And that's true…save for one thing. There was one villain whom they couldn't defeat, the one villain they didn't even want to fight.

That one villain was now on the roof of the Drake Technology Inc. building. (A/N Drake as in Tim Drake, get it?) He gracefully kicked the main air vent cover off and slipped inside. Guiding through the vent like he was part of the air itself, he quietly searched for his destination. Upon reaching it he swiftly pulled the vent from its hinges, jumped through, and landing on the floor with a "uhf". The room the shadowy figure had come to was almost completely empty save for a glass case with steel locks which stood in the middle of the room. Suddenly the door to the case exploded. When the smoke cleared it became obvious what had happened. The dark villain had thrown a metal boomerang, with an "S" neatly printed on it, at the case. The boomerang-bomb had exploded on contact. Silently the mysterious criminal walked over, reached into the case, and pulled out the case's only treasure the Thermal Blaster.

"He's got the thermal blaster! Stop him!" Yelled one of the guards, who had obviously heard the explosion. The intruder showed no sign of fear as he spun around and ran out the door. He ran swiftly around the outside of the building, with the guards firing laser guns at him. Doing a forward somersault to increase his altitude, he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" The guard, who had sounded the alarm, asked.

"I don't know. He just……just disappeared." A second guard replied, oblivious to the shadowed figure that hung upside down from the roof above him.

"Maybe he went this way. Come one!" Commanded the first guard as they all ran around the corner. Within seconds of the guards' disappearance, the shadowed figure silently dropped to the ground; ready to make his escape.

"Freeze, Slade!" A deep voice commanded from behind. Even without turning around the young thief knew to whom the voice belonged. Like most thieves, he immediately tried to run but his exit suddenly became blocked when the changeling and Tamaranean rounded the corner. He spun around only to see that his first instinct had been correct. The Azarathian and the metallic Earthling stood behind him.

"There's nowhere to run." The deep and firm voice, which belonged to Cyborg, continued. Not using a name this time because, it truth, he wasn't sure who he was talking to. Even though he was standing no more than two yards away from the thief, he couldn't get a good look at him for the moon had decided to take this moment to hide behind a cloud. Even though the computer has said the crime was committed by Slade something inside him said differently.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up?" The green sixteen-year-old mocked, this was going to be easier than he thought. But the villain wasn't out of tricks yet. He knew of one last direction he could go without having to pass the crime fighters. You see, off to his left was a small pier leading away from the scene. Taking his chance the holder of the Thermal Blaster charged down the wooden pier. Without a word the Titans followed at his heels. Like I said before, the pier was a small one so the chase soon came to a stop as the shadow reached the end, skidded to a stop, and bravely turned around seemly ready for a fight. A mischievous smile crossed the changeling's lips as he opened his mouth, most likely to say another bad joke about the smile was immediately replaced with a jaw drop; because at that moment the moon seemed to have gotten interested in the chase and left his hiding stop behind the cloud, letting out a stream of pure bright light…right on the villain. All four of the justice holders had stopped dead in their tracks almost like they'd been frozen. They now all had a perfect view of the criminal but they didn't believe it what they were seeing. It couldn't have been. It shouldn't have been. But it was.

Beast Boy had some how relocated his voice enough to say, "That's not Slade that's…"

"Robin." Starfire finished as she looked upon the criminal who was none other than the Titan leader himself.

Thanx for all the nice reviews! Please review again!

_Kitten_


	5. Chapter 5 It Can't Be

Thanks for all the nice reviews everybody! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's really short. I was going to combine 5 and 6 into one big one (mainly because this one doesn't really go anywhere. It's just me yacking, well actually it's Cyborg but you getthe point)but doing it this way made more sense. Chap 6 should be up relitively soon. I'm working on it as we speak...uh..type...uh...whatever.

fyi-I believe Rob is Dick Garyson on the show soI made him Dick Garyson in this story. Random, yes, but you'll need to know that for this and possibly future chaps.

Enough talk on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 It Can't Be**

Robin made no reply as the four people he held dearest did the only thing they could: stare. Their bodies ached for the breath that they had been holding inside them. But it was a mere price to pay for when the world you know, the world you have come to love and trust…falls to pieces around you. And there is nothing you can do about it.

"Whoa" Was the only the thing the Cybernetic hero could make come out of his mouth. How long had they been standing there? No one seemed brave enough to break the silence that they had been captured in. Ever so slowly the metallic man took a step closer to the one he called his friend, his leader, and even part of his family. The said figure including the ones standing close neither noticed nor cared the sudden movement. At this moment the eldest of the five took this time to examine the expresses on the faces of his comrades. First, the green comedian. He had always been, and still remained easy to read. He was so animated in his expressions and his actions that you sometimes wanted to tell his animator to take it easy. With these things into consideration, the changeling's emotions were easily read. He felt…shocked, confused, and unbelieving towards his senses.

Next, the Azarathian. She was, in almost every possible way, the opposite of her green teammate. If the green boy's animator overworked, than the telepath's never showed up for work. She was so closed off and desolate that most would believe that emotions were void from her being, her presences. But those brave yet crazy enough to get close to her knew better. Oh, yes, she had them. She had just become a master at hiding them. But there were rare moments when she let them show; weather purposely or accidentally depended on the situation. Now was one of those moments. The mechanical man could read…disbelief, betrayal, and hurt.

After her the Tamaranian. On the planet Tamaran, all were very open with their emotions and the princess was no different. If she felt happy or excited you would know it. In this way she was much like her changeling friend. But unlike the youngest titan, there were some emotions she took to hiding. Such as: fear, pain, sadness, and unneeded anger. Only those who had picked up on her personality and habits could decipher these moments. And, so far, the only one who had come to that point was the remaining _Flying Garyson._ As the metallic man examined the girl he viewed as his "little sister" he tried to solve the puzzled expression she held. It was so strange he just…he just couldn't make it out. Her face was strangely solemn; like she was looking at a blank wall or something she'd seen before or...even something she had expected. But that couldn't be could it?

And finally the Boy Wonder himself. Nothing about this felt right. Why was he wearing the colors of his arch nemesis? Why would he upfront and steal? Why did he look like he was ready to fight and defend the weapon he had just stolen? Nothing made sense. The man he looked at as his leader, his friend, and even his brother. Would he just up turn on them like this? No, that couldn't be true. Right? Hoping for reassurance, the heroic man-machine turned to look the masked man straight in the face. And he saw…nothing. No feeling, no emotion, not even any life. It was almost like he was a soulless creature doing whatever he was told.

"No way." The small voice of the sixteen year old pulled him from his thoughts. They were in the exact same position as they had been since the moon had gotten board of hide-and-seek.

"Robin?" Cooed the alien girl as she landed gracefully on her feet and began to walk towards him. No one stopped her.

"Robin, what are you-" She began again but the words didn't have a chance to come out because, just as suddenly as he had appeared in the Drake Tech building, Robin pulled another boomerang from his belt and sent it flying at her, exploding not two feet in front of her. With no time to react, the girl was sent flying to the feet of the silver man. She was not harmed but as she looked up, all four teens could she the fear in her eyes.

"Yo!" Cyborg snapped as the gothic girl bent down to help her friend back up.

"What is your deal?" The Changeling added in his usual slang. They all waited for a response but silence was all that they met with.

Unbeknownst to the Changeling, Azarathian, Tamaranian, and Metallic Man there was someone watching their every move, listening to their every word, and could kill them at any given moment. That someone was Slade. He had hooked Robin up with about every surveillance and communication devise ever known to man and even a few most didn't know existed.

"Not a word, Robin. Remember they're not your friends anymore." The psychotic villain's voice hissed through communication, walkie-talkie like devise in Robin's ears.

Without even a moment to fully process the situation, the Boy Wonder saw the four fighters charge at him. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't fight them. Not now. He was going to have to act fast. Grabbing the thermal blaster with both hands, he pointed it to the pier just in front of him and fired. As he expected, the sudden contact between the old wood and heat ray caused a small explosion. It wasn't much but it was enough to put a barrier between him and the Titans and it provided cover to escape. And that's just what he did. He was safe, if you could call being controlled by an evil psycho safe. But before the cold darkness had completely engulfed him he heard a sweet and gentle yet broken and hurt voice say one word.

"Robin…"

* * *

**Magor Fan-**Thanx for all the support, hun! You're such a great reviewer!

**eh...-**"Brillently smart"? Never been called that before...hehe. Thanx! Yes, the Apprentice eppys are **so** cool! I love Rob too! He's always been my fav superhero(Even before I started watching TT)! I think you'll be happy with the next chap cause it's a Robin chap. And I want to thank you specially for not flaming me. Sometimes R/R fans and R/S fans seem to read just to flame. You were so sweet! Gives you a hug

**Starfire Fan 09-**I'm kinda doing both. Like I started it my own way because I wanted to and because I can. On the last 2 chaps there wasn't anything I really wanted to change so I just let them go the origanal way. Even though I gave them all my own touch and got all insiteful. But I'm going to change a little on the next chap things like that.

**StaROb14765- **Thanx!

**Sheeta-33-**Bad Rob's fun to write! lol.

**Oenone**-I love R/S too!

**Michael Bulaich-** Don't R/S so rock?

**Lost Inside-**Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6 Cold And Dark

_I'm back! Yes, I'm not dead. _

_I__'m sorry I was just trying to make thischapter longer. But I just divided it into two chapters so I can post this one. The next one is like one big battle and if there's one thing I can't write it's battle scenes. So it might take a bit. _

_Anywhoo, enought talk-story!

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6 Cold and Dark**_

_Cold and Dark..._Hmm. Those were the perfect words to match seemly everything one could think of. _Cold and Dark_ was the night that had consumed him. _Cold and Dark_ was Robin's shell of a body. _Cold and Dark_ was the horrid creature who had the brave bird under his thumb. The horrid creature. It wasn't even fit to be called a human. To a place of _Coldness and Darkness_ was where he was going.

The warehouse had once been a bright and used place. It was nestled almost on top of the ocean so the crashing waves had always brought a sense of calmness. It was a large building, two stories tall at the minimum. There were many windows to let in the brilliant sunshine and a skylight to let in fresh air. It was painted simply but it was always freshly coated, giving it a welcome look. It really had been beautiful. Yes, it _had_ been once. Now it was nothing but blackness.

All the windows and the skylight had been boarded up or just taken out completely, keeping out any natural light or any feeling of freshness. It hadn't been painted in years almost like it was signifying that it wanted to be left alone. And it was now filled with numerous gears and various types of machinery that creaked and spun so loud that the sound of the ocean could not longer be heard. It had changed from bright and inviting to dark and gloomy. But it wasn't the building's fault. The saying, "What is on the inside will always find a way out," is very true. With an evil, psychopathic villain occupying the inside, it's no wonder what the outside turned out to be.

Robin's whole body tensed as he took the first step into the forgotten place. He looked around trying to memorize everything, a sense of habit taught to him by the Dark Knight. Besides the already mentioned machinery and variously placed hanging lamps, it was completely empty. Dark, empty, black, and feared. It fit Slade all to well.

The ebony haired teen slowly walked to the side of the room he had last seen the villain occupy. _How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let himself fall into a trap so easily? How could he have put his friends in such danger?_ Thoughts like these were the ones that fiercely tightened every mussel in his body. _It he could just get his hands on that…that... thing. Maybe he could get the controller from him. Maybe_…what was he thinking? Slade wasn't an unprepared nitwit who relied on luck like other villains he'd taken down. Slade knew he would be doing everything possible to get his friends out of danger. Slade knew he'd do anything for them. Slade knew of every of his fighting tricks. Slade even seemed to know how his mind worked.

Slade knew of every flaw, every glitch, and every tactic the strong bird possessed. But the boy had to wonder if the mastermind knew of his heart, his wants, his desires, and his love. _Love_. Something Gotham's mysterious savior had put down, cursed, and blamed for more things than the young Grayson could recall. Loving or even feeling was wrong. Dating, especially with a teammate, was unacceptable. A super hero's heart was suppose to be locked up and remain that way for as long as he donned the mask. These were things that the boy had believed…until the day he met _her_. She was like a light in the dark, a fresh breeze to a wilted flower, a star on a blackened night (pardon the pun), and his guardian angel. She had changed everything, but old habits die hard. Giving himself over to his heart was something he just couldn't do, at least not yet; so he tried hiding it everyway he could-blaming his over-protectiveness of her as part of being a leader, constant interaction was only because he was helping her adjust to Earth, and he only watched her so much to learn more of her culture. Even though they were all logical denies, he knew the others had figured it out long ago, even before he did. But did the psychotic man know of his one true and deep love?

"Good, Robin." The voice of the evil genius interrupted his thoughts. "Very good."

"Slade…" The teen's voice trailed off, not trusting himself to speak further for fear he'd say something that he'd regret and his friends would be the ones paying the price.

"Really, I'm pleased. You've already proven to be the perfect apprentice." The masked man continued.

"This deal can't last forever." The Bird shot back into the emptiness.

"It can. And it will." He replied while walking into the range of Robin's sight. "You see the Titans still have no idea that my chronoton detonator was more than a decoy. Now that the probes are inside their bodies they can remain undetected for years, decades. Unless, of course, you disobey me and I decide to destroy your _former_ friends. " He continued, taking precise care to emphasize the word _former_.

"If you dare…" Robin threatened, hate and disgust soaking his voice.

"A push of the button is all it will take." Slade warned, his voice soothing yet sinister at the same time. "Now show me the reward of your first thrill." Almost like a son presenting a new trophy to his father, Robin held out the thermal blaster. "Very good." Deathstroke said again while walking towards the masked seventeen year old. As the madman paused to take the heat distributor from him, the heroic young man saw the controller that activated the probes fastened securely to the villain's wrist. It was in his grasp all he had to do was reach out and take it. Slowly his hand began moving, closer…almost…sensing what Robin was doing the orange and black clad man began walking passed him; forcing the controller to move away from his apprentice's reach.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down…"Robin started, surprising even himself at his openness. "Sooner or later, I _will_ get that controller. And the second they're out of danger…_you will pay_."

"That sounds like a threat, young man." Slade stated, stopping to turn around and look at his apprentice's back. "Quite a good threat, actually. Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge…We really do think alike." That was it. Being compared to the man he hated, the man who wanted the city destroyed caused Robin to snap.

He let out a growl of frustration as he stun on his heels, and made a grab for the trigger on Slade's arm, but Deathstroke seemed to have suspected this because he merely caught Robin's wrist. But, fortunately, he hadn't expected a steel-tipped shoe kicking him right in the stomach, sending him back three feet.

"That was a mistake, boy." Slade warned.

"My only mistake was ever agreeing to this!" The former circus star snapped in reply. And thus the battle began.

* * *

Yeah, I know that's short.

MORE FLUFF TO COME! Both on the TV show **and **my story.

**WARNING.** "STRANDED" SPOILERS!  
This is the cutest thing ever! It airs here in the US on June 11. I don't think I have ever seen Robin act so...cute and non-robinish. He's like a normal teenage boy in this. One of the biggest pluses imo. And here is my favorite line:

Cyborg (to Robin and Starfire): Let's go. Unless you want stay here goofin'around with yourgirlfriend.

Please Review!  
Mayday


End file.
